Meet the characters (Ruby Gloom OC's)
by RandomNerdyStories
Summary: Everyone has at least one OC right? Well read about these amazing characters and their adventures through out the different parts of the 4th dimension. This includes characters from my stories (like sapphire,rachel,Crystal..etc.)
1. Rachel Gloom

"Meet the characters"

A/n: these are only OC's so no major main characters. Enjoy!

Rachel Gloom

"everyday of my entire life was an adventure..treasure them while you can..you don't have enough time..unlike me who's time is already done.."- Rachel to Violet Gloom

Age:13

Parents: Ruby Gloom and Skullboy

Stories/appearances : The Next Generations and coming soon: A thousand years by both me and Youthchild (it will be on the randomnerdystories Fanfic.), and The Final Story to the Love is forever series Remember Me.

Who is Rachel Gloom really?:

Well she is best know as Ruby and Skullboy's Daugther in the Fanfiction story The Next generations. Her brother is Randy. Although she was born a human and he was born a Skelton. But a mystery lies. No one knows why Rachel was born with a Skelton Finger. Was she Orignally supposed to be a skeleton? OR BOTH !? Or is it just genetics? No one is sure. Rachel is just your typical teenage girl...in the finale of The next generations ruby is to tell rachel she is not her daugther...But it was a mistake. Rachel IS ruby's daugther. Ginger (Read the love is forever and Next generations story if you don't know who she is) Planned the whole thing to make ruby upset and making her beg for mercy when she Threats to kill rachel So she can have gloomsville to her self. But rachel ends up dying and so does Ginger and doom. Rachel will make a return in Remember me. A story we are working on.

Rachel well make more appearances in upcoming stories BUT not In the same way as before. Now for something more interesting. Rachel also has a love interest. Skull (or skullen as he prefers). Rachel is heartbroken on the chapter love day when skullen only asked rachel to dance as a friend. Not an actual date. Rachel is also being used on Youthchild's Fanfiction if you want to see more of her..although that story is not coming out until Late June. Rachel also has a diary which she sometimes writes in. Also when rachel was only little her brother went away to boarding school making her think she has no siblings that is until randy came back when he was like 16 and rachel 13. Rachel is also a rebellious girl but at the same time she is a goodie-two shoes. Although there is still much to learn about Rachel Gloom. Some of your questions will be answered soon enough...


	2. Rebecca Gloom

Meet the characters"

"Rebecca Gloom"

"He loves me..he loves me not.." -Rebecca to her roses

Rebecca Gloom

Age: 13

Parents: Quinn Quickster and Jake Quickster (Rebecca never met her parents..Her parents died sadly in a tornado when she was little)

Stories and Appearences: Rebecca and Frank,Rebecca's Wattpadd Stories,a thousand years.

Who is Rebecca Gloom Really?:

Rebecca is Rebecca's Oc. She is said to be Frank's Girlfriend and love interest.

She is technically on Rebecca and frank. A story focusing on Rebecca and Frank's relationship and it's ups and downs. Also if you

Liked Rebecca and frank well stay tuned for Chapter 2. It's gonna have a bit of drama hehe.

Rebecca is also Ruby's Cousin. She decided to finally Vist her cousin in chapter 1 Of Rebecca and Frank

Now. Umm when writing Rebecca and frank we kinda had to read a bit more of Rebecca's story on Wattpadd. We wanted the story to be perfect for Rebecca,who requested it and for the other fellow readers. We decided to make Rebecca kinda girly,Rebilous, and tough at the same time. As you saw in chapter 1. When she decided to go againt Her old enemy. Also frank and Rebecca is a bit more of a prequel because it's about how they met and before they go on crazy fun adventures on Rebecca Gloom's Stories. Now here is the link to Rebecca's wattpad.

user/rebeccagloom


	3. Sapphire Gloom

"Meet the characters"

Sapphire Gloom

"It's me! SAPPHIRE!" -sapphire to ruby

Age:14

Parents: Mr. And Mrs. Gloom

Stories and appearances: The wish,a thousand years (coming soon), and history of gloomsville, and if you were on this fanfic page in the beginning you might have read the gloom sisters.

Who is sapphire gloom really?:

Sapphire is a fanfiction character said to be One of Ruby's sisters. Her parents own Gloomvsville we thought it would make more sense because Last name is Gloom duh!) Anyways Her first appearance was The Gloom sisters. When ruby's. Sisters visited the gloom house (Although it was deleted because of negativity given on it saying: It is awful,I don't like it,and Stuff like You really need to improve this..Like a lot to make this a atleast ok story. On the first try it kinda offended the owner.) Sapphire is a sweet but some times says the wrong things at the wrong time. Like when she offended her friends about ruby's dress in the wish. (If you did not know the wish is actually a remake of The gloom sisters) Anyways a fun fact about Sapphire is that herblue hair that changes colors. In the day her hair is Baby Blue but at night her hair turns Dark Blue. Sapphire loves living the awesome life but it feels incomplete with her little sis ruby around. Sapphire will make an appearance in a Thousand Years. It will have most of the OC's and characters in my other stories and Youthchild's stories. In a thousand years Sapphire will be hiding a secret. (Guess). She will be a main character in a thousand years btw. Sapphire is also the middle child making her feel kinda WIERD but happy she atleast has 2 siblings she can count on. She is also named the nicest girl in the world. Find out more about sapphire soon! BYE!


	4. Crystal Gloom

"Meet the characters"

"Crystal Gloom"

Crystal Gloom

"LET GO OF ME! HELP! IM NOT MADE OR REAL DIAMONDS YOU! IF YOU SAY IT AGAIN I WILL SPIT IN YA EYE!"

Age:16

Parents:Mr. and Mrs. Gloom

Stories/appearances: The wish,a thousand years (coming soon), and history of Gloomsville, and if you were on this fanfic page in the beginning you might have read the gloom sisters and the fight for amethyst.

Who is Crystal gloom really?:

Crystal Gloom first debuted in The gloom sisters but it was deleted because of negativity. It was also the writer's first story. And before Randomnerdystories became random Random Nerdy Stories. She also appears in History of gloomsville by Youthchild in the section the gloom is also the older sister of Sapphire and ruby Gloom. In the gloom sisters (towards the end) it was confirmed Crystal was pregnant and she had amethyst and had to fight for her later on in a different story. But that story is deleted and so was that one. (Again because of negativity). She also appears in the wish (a remake of the gloom sisters) and will soon appear in a thousand years. Crystal gloom would be the best sister you would have. She may be Serious and look like she is too stuck up but really she is just a teen who wants to have fun. She gives the best advice, and she is thoughtful and kind. She is also named the Luckiest girl in the world. Also later IF we have time we might do a story just focusing on her and sapphire to find out more. Until next time!


	5. Viola Gloom

"Meet the characters"

Viola Gloom

"Your the only one who understands me..I-..I-..I love you..I said it..I LOVE YOU!

Age:17

Parents: Angelina and Mark Gloom

Stories and appearances: A thousand years (coming soon)

Who is Viola gloom really?:

Viola is one of ruby Gloom's descendants (descendant means Kinda um Like Future Pearson in your family tree. You know ancestors are like people before you are born? Descendants are kinda like that except the other way around. They usually exist after you die. For example you are a descendant! And so am I.) anyways Viola is sick of people because they are so stuck up and serious (in their dimension's future) but when she makes a time machine something goes wrong causing most of the characters from my previous Stories Meeting up. All have to team up before The other dimensions and time get Jacked up. Viola is also a very smart and talented girl. She has blue hair with purple streaks of hair.

She also plans on meeting her ancestor before she turns 18 years old.

(I'm writing copies and giving them to the cast and some of my fans but only 2 of those fans will end up with a copy of their own before I post them on Fanfiction. But don't go Begging for one or you obviously won't get one) we ourselves can't tell you much about viola so let's just leave it that way. Also a thousand years is coming this fall!)


	6. Randy Gloom

"Meet the characters"

Randy Gloom

"I Got your back sis" - Randy to Rachel gloom.'

Age: 16

Parents: Ruby and skullboy

Stories/appearances: The next generations, A thousand years, Remember me.

Who is Randy Gloom Really?:

Randy is best known as Ruby And skull boy's son. He is also Rachel's older brother and he is currently dating Lizzie Cyclops. He cares for his sister and his friends and is willing to help out. Randy is really the best friend you can possibly have btw. in love day there was an imposter of him. The imposter broke up with Lizzie even though they were not dating but he ruined Randy and Lizzie's Relationship but both of them got back together towards the end of the story. Randy is also a well known and popular character. Randy is also a lovable character that will appear in a thousand years and remember me. Although those are his last appearances. He might appear in other future stories after a thousand years and remember me but he will only play small parts in the stories and will only be a background character.

Randy is Also A skeleton unlike his little sister who is 99% human and 1% Skeleton ( cause she has a skeleton finger) so randy kinda uses it as an advantage. All though he finds It WIERD that one of his sister's Finger is boney (they will find out later) Randy also is a graduate from Spooky School for kids ages 5-16.

Learn more about randy On Random Nerdy Stories.


	7. Johnny Banshee

"Meet the characters" 7

Johnny Banshee

"Waffle time!" - Johnny to a girl named waffle

Age:16

Parents: Frank and Misery

Stories/appearances: The Next generations, Remember me and A thousand years.

Who is Johnny Banshee really?:

Johhny is McKenna's older brother. He is a bit of a background character because he is not mention as much but he will be playing a bigger role in the upcoming stories. Johnny also has a crush on some girl named waffles. His friends thinks he's a little crazy and thinks waffles is just waffles not a girl. Anyways Johnny proves them wrong kinda when he and waffle steals waffles on love day chapter in the next generations. Johnny Is a Full banshee but like his sister he doesn't really care about what they are. Johnny is also a bit dumb but not dumb dumb. Also in a deleted chapter of the next generations Johnny was taken to the hospital because during their Science fair projects (when they were Orignally paired with Tom,McKenna,and rachel Johnny is the target for this cannon they have but was shot out of it successfully but ended up getting her in the...I don't wanna say it..) so ya. Wanna learn more about Johnny check out more of a Random Nerdy Stories!


	8. McKenna Banshee

"Meet the characters"

Mckenna Banshee

"Back of he is mine!" - McKenna To Irose

Age:14

Parents:Frank rock and Misery banshee

Stories/appearances: The next generations, Coming soon: A thousand years and remember me

Who is mckenna banshee really?:

McKenna banshee is best known for being the daughter or Frank and Misery. Her last appearance is The Next generations. She will be playing a big part in a thousand years. She half banshee and Half human. Because of this she dosent have too much bad luck. Only 50% bad luck and 50% good luck. Because of this she has an advantage on Friday the 13, like in the ruby gloom episode when everyone gets bad luck. McKenna's Luck will only be neutral and normal like other days. McKenna also soon develops a crush on tom's brother,Dan. The last time she liked dan he broke her heart by calling her ugly and such but dan actually thinks she is beautiful and not the same as before and develops a crush on McKenna. Los in the next generations Mckenna wins Love day Queen. Although she disappears right when they announce her name. Because of this dan goes after her and discovered mckenna has feeling for him again and they realize their feelings about eachother. In earlier chapters mckenna had a crush on tom but they soon fade away. Also we got a bit of a spoiler on a thousand years. It's a bit sad. McKenna and Dan May or may not be together. It's a maybe if you ship them. McKenna is a amazing fictional character that you will grow to love. Keep an eye out for these new stories to know more about Mckenna Banshee and how her character develops.

.


	9. Irose Cyclops

"Meet the characters"

"Irose Cyclops"

"ITS IROSE! NOT ROSIE!" - Irose to Elizabeth

Irose cyclops

Age:14

Parents: Iris Cyclops and Len Rock

Stories/Appearances: The next generations, coming soon: A thousand years and

Remember me.

Who is irose cyclops really?:

Irose is a fictional character. She is around 14 and 13. She is first seen in the next. Generations. She is Best known as iris and Len's Daughter. She has a sister named Lizzie who is currently dating Rachel's brother Randy.,meanwhile irose Is a cyclops she wishes she has two eyes. She thinks she looks hideous in 2 eyes because she is the only teen her town with one eye but she doesn't know that because of that is makes her special. Irose has a crush on tom but her cousin Mckenna likes him too causing mckenna to be furious with irose. And irose ends up with Tom. Irose was not always irose. Her real name is Rosie. She changed it because it sounded better.

In a thousand years irose will have to keep a secret just like sapphire and everyone.

Also in remember me irose will be like 16 or so. Irose is just your ordinary fashionista and best friend. She Is really nice and would do anything for you. From buying you the latest style to Breaking you out from jail! Also keep your eyes open for a thousand years or/and remember me if you wanna see more of irose on randomnerdystories! The place where random and nerdy stories live!


	10. Lizzie Cyclops

"Meet the characters"

"WELL LASERS ARE COOL!" Lizzie to McKenna

Lizzie Cyclops

Parents:Iris cyclops and len Rock

age:16

Stories/appearances: The Next generations, A thousand years,and Remember me.

Who is Lizzie Cyclops Really?:

She is best known as Iris and Len's older Daughter. She Irose's older sister and she is currently dating Randy Gloom. Lizzie is a fashionable and regular teenager. She was born with two eyes unlike her younger sister and she is also a very good friend. Lizzie was first mentioned in The Next generations as Irose's older sister and Randy's girlfriend. She is a character i think you will develop to like. She we first mention in the next generations as randy's girlfriend.

Lizzie will also appear in A thousand years and Remember me but these will also be her very last appearances. Lizzie Also has a cool feature. She can shoot lasers out of her eyes. Although no one knows why..people think iris took the wrong baby or len was not the father or she was just born or cursed with it. But it doesn't really matter to Lizzie that much. If you wanna learn more about Lizzie then check out more cool stuff at Random Nerdy Stories!


	11. Ginger Waterson

"Meet the characters"

Ginger Waterson

"Oh sweet dear..I GET WHAT I WANT!" - Ginger to Violet

Age: 18

Parents: Emma Waterson

Stories/appearances : Love is forever, The next generations, and coming soon Remember me and a thousand years

Who is Ginger Waterson really?:

Ginger is a villain and she debuted in love is forever as skull boy's girlfriend but then becomes his ex when skullboy and ruby reunite. Ginger also was in the next generations. Although the readers would be like Ginger? No Ginger in here! But one thing is ginger actually disguises herself as Poe. She does this because she becomes crazy and crazy each time some thing bad happens to her. For example Ginger was pregnant at age 15 with a guy she really loved who loved her back but when an accident happens she is left living with the man she loved on her shoulder and a dead newborn in her hand which causes her to go crazy..she soon meet skullboy and decided to date him. But ruby comes and skullboy breaks up with her. Ginger is furious so she decides to kidnap ruby. But it dosent work causin her to go to jail. She soon comes out just in time when the gang's next generations are born. She soon gets an idea. So she can have gloomsville all to herself and get revenge in those who made her miserable in her life. Ginger will appear in remember me and a thousand years. A thousand years is when all the characters from the previous stories come together. The reason it's called a thousand years is because A new character. Named Violet from year 3000 wants to meet her ancestors but something goes wrong...Anyways in remember me Ginger comes back..so does rachel and doom..you may be like wait what!? We though they died! They did...anyways bye! And to learn a bit more of Ginger check out more at randomnerdystories fanfiction!


	12. Star

"Meet the characters"

"Star"

"Only you can undo the wish.." - Star to Ruby

Star

Age:1,971

Parents:Unknown

stories and appearances: The Wish and maybe a thousand years

Who is star really?:

Star appeared on the Second Chapter of The wish (one of our most popular stories)

she only appeared once but she plays a big role in the wish. She is the star ruby wished on and she granted it. Although there is always a dark side to wishes. She can't undo it. Only ruby can. But ruby does not know how. Star is described as Dark blue hair with Little Stars kinda glowing on her hair. She Is Also Really old,

Star is not really human or anything...she is just a shooting star. Although she came to ruby in human form when ruby was crying because of the wish she granted her the wish.

Star's parents of course are unknown. Although much is not known yet about star both us will learn more about her in the next chapters of The Wish.


	13. Elizabeth Smith

"Meet the characters"

"Elizabeth Smith"

"YOUR NEVER GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!"- Elizabeth to ?

Elizabeth Smith

Age:14 or 15

Parents: ? (Last time she saw them was when she was like 3.)

Stories/appearances: Hidden,A thousand years.

Who is Elizabeth smith really?:

Elizabeth is a fiction character who is the main character in Hidden. She is a tough and Brave girl willing to protect those she loves. Although everyone hates her species but one problem. She does not know why and she dosent know what she even is. Although she might Learn her secret ability...Elizabeth's Real name is actually Victoria but she does not know That. Victoria is also said to have a cousin and a sister but both of them died before she could save them. She also has to face a life and death choice (read hidden). Elizabeth also finds herself crushing on ruby's cousin. Which kinda makes her feel WIERD and shy. The second chapter of hidden will come soon before ya know it.


	14. Skullen Grave

"Meet the characters"

Skullen Grave

"YOUR ALIVE!? BUT HOW!?" - Skullen to Rachel

Age:14

Parents:Moonlina Grave

Stories/appearence: The Next Generations, Remember me, A thousand years.

Who is Skullen Grave? Really?:

Skullen Grave is best know for Rachel Gloom's love interest in the next generations. Skullen is also very protective of rachel. Because towards the end of the next generations he said he would do anything just to keep her save. Skullen can also be referred to as skull but he prefers skullen because it sounds better to him. He is also a only child with a tough past. His father left him and his mom for alcohol. Skull never met his dad until the episode after 'Love day' leaving him kinda upset at his dad for leaving him and never caring for him. His dad is also the one who killed Ginger's Daughter and husband. Skullen also loves trying out new things. Skullen will also play a huge role in remember me and A thousand years. Skullen is a fictional character we enjoyed creating. But in the process of making a character we changed a couple of thinks. Skullen was not always skullen. He used to be More of a human and all but the cast decided it would be cool if Rachel's love story would be like her mom's so tada! Hopefully you read our stories and find out more about skullen here at random nerdy stories!


	15. Tom & Dan

"Meet the characters"

"Tom and Dan"

"we are brothers..forever.." - tom and dan

Tom and dan

Age:14 and 14

Parents: (IM TOO LAZY -Zoey)

Stories/appearances: The Next Generations,Remember me, A thousand years.

Who are tom and dan really?:

Well tom and dan are both brothers who are real Idiotic. They are best known as Irose and Mckenna's love interest. Now let's start with Tom. Tom is first introduced in the next generations. Tom is also dan's twin although they are not really identical like at all. Tom is currently Dating Irose (Iris's younger daughter.) Tom was Originally meant to be Frank's son but we kinda changed it so instead frank had McKenna and Johnny. Tom is also a well known family friend. Tom is also the guy who girls prefer to date than dan which kinda makes dan a bit jealous of his brother. Tom's final appearance will be A thousand years. Tom is also ambitious and would be a great friend although he can be a bit meh.

and Now for Dan. Dan is tom's Twin. He is currently Crushing on McKenna (Misery's Daughter) and his friend appearence was The next generations. Dan has a great sense of humor and he is usually an idiot. Also in Episode love day he admits his feelings for McKenna to McKenna. Dan is well liked and Will have a bigger role in Remember me. Although his final appearence will be A new story which we are not sure of called The Final Days (Our last Ruby Gloom Story we will ever write for fan fiction.) Dan will be like around his 20's at that time; Dan will also start dating mckenna around that time if you ship them. Stay for more Of dan on Random Nerdy stories.


End file.
